


Never Again

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah made the mistake of playing Wicked Grace with Varric, Sera, and Bull...and losing hands have to take a shot.  She and alcohol are not on speaking terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgoddess/gifts).



> a writing prompt from tumblr
> 
> I have little experience with alcohol. I wrote this as best I could.

Delylah rarely drank.  Alcohol was not something she cared for, but she was losing this game of Wicked Grace and refused to remove her clothes.  She wasn’t about to put the new dress a tailor from Orlais made for her onto the table or floor (unless it was her own floor, which was always clean).  With each losing hand she had to take a shot of whatever was in her cup.  She loved spicy food and ate it like candy, but this burned all the way down.

Thankfully it wasn’t Josie who was playing this time around, but it didn’t seem to make a difference.  She was almost as bad a player as Cullen.  At least he wasn’t here.  Delylah had a difficult enough time not looking at him as it was, and when he last played he ended up losing all his clothes.  As much as she’d like to see that again, she didn’t want him seeing her like this. 

“What were you saying?”  Varric looked at her from across the table.  He still hadn’t convinced Cullen to play, but there he was anyway, just watching.

“Huh?”  The room was very fuzzy, and it was difficult to focus on anything.

“You mentioned something about wanting to see Cullen without his clothes on.”  Varric chuckled, and laughed harder when Delylah’s bronze skin suddenly became a bit redder, and much darker.

“I said no . . . no such thing.”  Her tongue was feeling odd.

Sera was practically cackling next to her.

“You did.  Something about wanting to see Cullen without his clothes on.”  Iron Bull chimed in, downing his drink with ease. 

“I think I need to leave now.  I keep losing.”  Delylah made to get up, but Sera held her firmly down.

Delylah just groaned, looking at the now nearly empty cup.  “If I drink any more of . . . whatever this is, I’ll get sick.”

“We’ll keep this a secret if you do one thing, eh?”  Sera was still chuckling.

Sighing, “What is it?”

“You kiss Iron Bull.”  Sera laughed again as Delylah’s eyes widened.

“Now that’s just rude.  It’s obvious she wants Cullen.”  Varric looked a little more serious now. 

“Only if she can walk over here.  If not, no kiss.”  Iron Bull winked at Varric, and the dwarf nodded. 

“Fine, but if you ever speak of this I’ll make you regret it.”  Delylah’s words were hardly understandable at this point, making Sera laugh even harder.  She stood up too quickly, and knew it was far too late.  Lying on her back now, her stool upturned, “I don’t think I’ll make it.”

She woke the next morning in her own bed, stripped down to her smallclothes.  As she sat up a wave of nausea hit her.  Someone had been wise enough to leave a bucket next to her bed, and everything she drank came up. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone.”  She heard Bull’s voice, too loudly, coming from somewhere. 

“I’m never drinking again.”  Delylah vomited again, less coming up this time.

“I left my hangover recovery kit on the side table.  Use it.  You’ll feel better in no time.”  He was suddenly by her bed, speaking more softly now.  “Dorian undressed you after I brought you up here.  Nothing happened.”

She’d feel relieved if she didn’t feel so sick.  When she vomited again nothing came up this time.  “Thanks, Bull.”

“Anytime.”  He left more quietly than she thought possible for a man his size. 

“Never again.” 


End file.
